Tease
by Sk8erGur1
Summary: Clark's being having some seemingly strange delusions lately involving Lois.
1. One

This couldn't be happening.

Lois enticingly licked her lips and closed in on the space that was left between her and Clark

"On your knees." He commanded her. "I want you on your knees."

She dropped down to the floor. She caressed the inner thigh of his jeans and bit her bottom lip. She slowly moved her hand towards his crotch and began to undo his zipper. Nice and slow. She suddenly stopped.

"So tell me, Clark." She was seductive. "How badly do you want it?"

No, this couldn't be happening.

He hated her. He hated Lois Lane so much, so fucking much! Clark didn't know what the hell was going on and he didn't want to find out either. Something told him to tell Lois to get out of his face and go to hell.

"Badly." 

What? Where did that come from? He didn't say that. What happened to 'get out of my face and go to hell'? He must have been possessed. He snickered as Lois continued to unto his zipper. She looked up to him.

A Devil. That's what she was. A seductive Devil.

Clark aggressively grabbed her by her pony tail and pulled her up; face to face with him. Lois whimpered. He slowly brought his lips to her ear never letting go of her hair.

"You are such a bitch, Lois. A manipulative-bossy bitch." He said with a whisper.

Now That's better! That sound like something he would say to her.

Lois laughed. She then brought her lips to his ear

"And you like it." Her tone was similar to his.

Clark snarled at that. He forcefully pulled her face to his own. He looked into her eyes with so much hatred, disgust, and anger. He saw that she was smiling on the inside and well as out. Damn her! She was right. They both knew it.

He snarled again, she smiled a little harder. He pushed her back onto the ground. Clark angrily pulled his jeans down to reveal his boxers.

"Well, that does answer the age old question; boxers or briefs?" She humored.

Now was not the time for that. "Just do it."

One step forward, two steps back. Why was he doing this? 'Get the hell out', just say it!

Lois pulled his boxers down to his ankles to reveal...

Shit. He was hard. Lois made him hard? Lois Lane makes him hard! No, that can't be. He had to pull his pants back up and get her the hell out of there! Fast!

Lois stared Clark Jr. right in the eye. She smiled a devilish one.

"What do you want me to do?" She playfully said.

Clark rolled his eyes. Frustrated. She plays to many fucking games.

"I want it like last time." He told her as if she already knew.

Last Time? He didn't remember any 'last time'. Oh... what the hell is going on?

Lois licked her lips once more before slowly entering the head of his cock into her mouth. She let her tongue play with it a bit.

Clark rolled his eyes as if he was being tortured by this. She knew he didn't like it like that. What is she doing? He then tried to force himself, whole, inside her mouth. He couldn't. Lois sinfully looked up to him.

"How bad do you want it?" She said never letting him escape her.

Clark was panting. "Lois... please." Harder now.

Once more Clark tried to force himself inside her mouth. She refused him.

"Answer me." She ordered.

Clark looked her in the eyes. He cringed his face whenever Lois took him out of her mouth. He knew; she knew she had him.

A fucking manipulative-bitch she was!

"Iwanitsoooooo... bad!" He was angrier now and she loved it!

"Want what, Mr. Kent?"

Clark was startled and awaken from his daydream by his Chemistry teacher, Ms. Follent.

He was confused. "What?" He yawned. "What are you doing in my loft?"

He looked around the classroom to find everyone of his classmates staring at him and chuckling at him. Clark cheeks turned a violent red.

"Mr. Kent, if your going to continue to sleep in class I am going to have to call you parents and see-"

"No, no, no! It-it's ok. I just need a little fresh air." He pleaded. "May I use the restroom?"

Ms. Follent sighed a loud one and then permitted Clark to use the bathroom. She gave him a hall pass and he was on his way.

"And Mr. Kent... make sure you don't fall asleep on the toilet, ok? We still have a Lab report to do." She joked.

Again the other classmates chuckled. Clark blushed, nodded his head to acknowledge her comment, and head out the door.

"This cannot be fucking happening." He whispered to himself.


	2. Two

Clark's stare was set on running faucet water. He laughed nonchalantly as shook his head in disbelief before he ran a handful of water to his face. He splashed another handful onto his face before turning it off. Droplets of water fell from his face, into the sink when he wiped his hand across it. He let out a much needed sigh before hesitantly looking into the mirror just above the sink. He flashed his eyes at the mirror for a moment then quickly turned his attention back to the interior of the sink. Once more he laughed and shook his head.

Three weeks. Twenty-one days. Ten punched in walls. Five mind numbing migraines later and…….  
Nothing.

Nothing! 

In all his eighteen years of existence, he'd never experienced anything like this before. No body transfers, no power gaining experiences, no freak-of-the week encounters could come close to this. THIS was abnormal compared what he was used to.

'Whatever this thing is that you can't tell me about that's been bothering you will go away. It'll go away, son.' his father had assured him. He let that convince his mind that this was just another event in the life of Clark Kent. That just like the other things, this too would pass. It'll go away, it'll go away. He'd let that echo in he head countless numbers of times since the forty-second - no wait - forty-third dream.

But it didn't go away. They didn't do away. SHE DIDN'T GO AWAY!

Mixed expressions flashed his features as he intently glared into the mirror.

"What are you doing, Kent?" he whispered to his reflection.

"I was asking myself that same thing." a familiar voice said from behind him.

He was slightly startled by the sound of her voice but only showed it with a skipping heart beat and a tight closing of his eyelids. He carefully opened his eyes and peered over to Lana through the mirror. She was standing just behind him.

"Are you feeling okay, Clark?" Her tone was playful edged with a hint of seriousness.

"Lana, wha-what are you doing in here?" he wondered. "And yeah! I'm great!" he lied, forcing a smile. 

Lana nodded her head even more. She was beginning to think that Clark had gone insane.

"Clark, are you sure your ok?" she said, sarcastically

"Why do you ask?"

She started to smile a bit. "Do know where you are?"

"Yeah, I know where I am. Do you know where you are?"

She put both hands to her hips. "Ok, then where are you, Clark?"

"The boy's bathroom" he said concededly.

Lana giggled. "Clark, this is the ladies room. Not the men's."

Clark looked at her doubtfully. He was beginning to think she'd gone insane. 

"Lana, I think your mistaken. This is the men's room." he said, confidently.

Lana looked to the door again and giggled harder. "I'm sure this is the women's room."

Clark was starting to become a bit frustrated.

"Lana, I'm telling you this is the men's room." he said, once again confident.

He let his eyes wander around the room as he started to place things. Mirrors. Sink. Bathroom stalls. Door. Windows. Lounge. Tampon Machine.

Wait…. those last two things didn't seem right. Clark narrowed his eyes and looked over to Lana, who was a giggling mess.

She motioned for him to look toward the door and he did so. A bunch of cheerleaders entered the bathroom gossiping but stopped once they saw Clark.

Their eyes widened. His eyes widened. Lana giggled harder.

"Well, look who decided to skip class and raid the panty closet." one of them joked.

"Or bathroom." another said.

Clark slowly turned the faucet off and gulped a nervous one before excusing himself from the bathroom. When he exited, loud giggles, and jokes could be heard coming from the bathroom. His cheeks rosed up and he walked faster to his destination. Lana walked fast pacedly out of the bathroom, to meet up with him.

"Clark!" she almost yelled. "Wait up!"

He stopped at his locker, and hurriedly opened it. He searched through books, until he found the one he was looking for.

"When, I asked you if you where ok I was serious, you know." she said

"And I was serious when I said that I was, Lana."

He was trying his best to avoid looking at her. If anyone knew when something was bothering Clark Kent it was Lana Lang. She'd cut right through him for sure. He closed his locker swiftly causing Lana to jump. He then continued making his way down the hall.

Lana watched him, and sighed disappointed. She noticed that something had been bothering him these past couple of weeks. He seemed disturbed. Like something had possessed him. She was determined to find out what was wrong with him. They just rebuilt their friendship and she wasn't going to let secrets and lies rip it apart again. She started to walk by his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Clark, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me, Jason, and Chloe, tonight." she smiled.

Clark didn't look at her. Instead gently shrugged his shoulder, which caused her hand to slip. He walked faster, away from her.

"Look Clark, I know what's bother you." she shouted to him.

With that he froze dead in his tracks. His breathing grew rapid.

"You can't avoid it." she started. "You can't avoid her."

He spun around to her direction. Slowly, he began to walk toward her.  
Oh shit. She knows.

"How do you know?" he barely whispered.

Lana laughed lightheartedly. "Well, it's been pretty obvious" 

There was a pause been them. Clark's eyes searched aura trying to see if she knew the truth.

"Lana, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think I could tell anyone." he quickly explained. "I mean I just tho-"

"It's okay." she said, cutting him off. "It happens to me, too."

Impossible.   
Lana and Lois? He couldn't believe that she had been affecting her in such a way. He was starting to feel a bit nauseous. He would have gagged if he wasn't so shell shocked.

Clark arched his brows. "You do?" he wondered.

"All the time." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "The best thing to do is just talk to her about it."

If he could breathe he would've gasped. How could she be so calm about it? How could she make such a vile request?

"Talk to her about it? Lana, I don't think that would be the best idea." he explicated. "Besides I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Clark, it's not that difficult. All you have to do is go up to her and say 'Look, I need to talk to you about something." she said.

Clark nodded his head, agreeingly. "Maybe your right, Lana. I mean, how bad could it be?" he said. "I think I'll do that. I'll just go up her and say 'I need to talk to you.'" he mocked. "Lois, I need to talk to you."

"Lois?" Lana questioned. She stared at him for a moment and furrowed her brows. "Clark, I was talking about you asking Ms. Follent if you could re-take the LAB you missed last week." she explained. "What are you talking about?" 

Breathing down, sweat drenched, eyes ample.

"I was talking about that, too!" he quickly answered. "But I told Lois about it but she said it wasn't a good idea." he laughed, nervously.

"So, you said something about dinner with Chloe and Jason?" He changed the subject before she could respond. 

"Yeah." she answered, cautious. "We all decided to have dinner tonight, at the Talon. But-"

"At the Talon, tonight?" he said cutting her off. "Ok, well I'll see if I can make it. BYE!"

He left Lana standing there confused. She watched him and wondering what the hell just happened. Now, she was sure. Something was definitely up with Clark.

He didn't why he told Lana he would if he could make dinner as he already knew his mind had been made up. He wasn't going. He peered back at her standing there dazed. He let out a sigh of relief and continued going to class.

Clark stepped up to the door of the Talon and gave it a hard and eager knock. He didn't remember much about what happened after he talked to Lana. He didn't even remember deciding to join them for dinner. He knocked again when no one answered. He almost decided to turn around and go home.

Jason soon came and opened the door amiably.

"Hey, Clark! I see you decided to come." he said. "Well, of course you did or else you wouldn't standing here, eh?" he joked.

He began to laugh but soon stopped when noted that Clark didn't find him at all humorous. They both looked at the other awkwardly and as a silence fell between them.

"Well, come on in!" he said, breaking the awkwardness between them.

Clark smiled, then hurried into the door.

Lana and Chloe both turned around when he entered with Jason.

"Wow, look who decided to break out of the antisocial club and hangout with his friends!" Chloe teased. 

Clark smiled at her. "Hello, Chloe." he scolded. "Hey Lana."

He joined them over at a table which was beautifully done. It was filled with food of all sorts. Chicken, salads, rice and gravy; delicious.

"Wow, you guys certainly went all out for this."

"Anything to cheer you up!" Lana informed. "Have a seat."

Clark stared at them for a moment and smiled. Chloe patted the seat next to her, motioning for him to sit there. He did so.

As the evening progressed, Clark was surprised at how much he was enjoying himself. He missed things being this way. He missed laughing with his best friends.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Lana almost marinated me to death?" Jason joked. 

They all laughed and responded with various 'no's'. 

"Don't tell this story, Jason." Lana pleaded. "Please." 

"Oh, come on!" Chloe shouted. "We wanna hear the story!"

"I certainly do." Clark laughed. "Marinated you to death, you say?"

Jason laughed and nodded his head. Lana placed her head in her hands out of embarrassment.

"Ok, well I was on my way home from the gym, right?" Jason started. 

"Oh god!" Lana cried.

"And Lana was in the kitchen cooking." he continued. "Keep in mind that it was late at night. I came home and tried to get in but I left my keys at the gym so, I knocked on the door but she didn't answer. So, I decided to go around back and use the back door to get in."

As Jason' continued to tell his story, Clark heard a 8thud8 come from upstairs. His smile soon faded. He looked over at the others to see if their expressions acknowledged that they heard it also. Chloe and Lana just stared amazed at Jason as he continued to tell his story.

"Could you guys excuse me for a second? I have to use the rest room." he explained.

They didn't acknowledge his request, instead, they stared fixated on Jason and the story he had to tell.

Clark rose from his seat and made his way toward the stairwell. He stared at the ceiling as he walked up the flight of stairs. When he reached the top, he looked around to see where the noise could have come from.

Thud.

The bathroom. The noise came from the bathroom.

He walked over toward the door of the bathroom and grabbed the knob. He hesitated to turn it but soon did when the thud was heard again. He swung the door open to reveal……

Nothing. 

The bathroom was completely empty, and Clark felt relieved. He sighed, walked into the bathroom, then closed and locked the door. He walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. He put a handful of the running water into his hands and splashed some on his face. When he looked up into the mirror he jumped frightened by the sight of her.

Lois.

He whipped around to her quickly, not saying a word. Instead he just stared at her; mortified.

"Lois." he said, panicky.

"Clark." Her tone was satisfied. 

"What are you doing here?" he rambled.

She walked slowly toward him, smiling. She pressed herself against him. Invading his personal space.

How dare she!

Clark shoved her off of him and reached for the knob of the door. To his surprise, it wasn't there. Neither was the door. He searched around the room panic kingly, trying to find a way out.

"Lois, what the hell did you do with the door?" he demanded.

She only responded with a snickered, and a brush to his cheek. He grabbed her hand, and forcefully twisted it around her back.

She let out a soft cry.

Clark crashed her into his chest, leaving no space between them.

"Don't touch me." malice shone through his words.

She snickered even harder, then went in for a kiss.

Clark refused by turning his head from her. 

"Now, did I ask you to do that?" he teased.

He paused and looked into her eyes for a moment, and she did the same. Again, she tried to kiss him. Again, he turned away.

"What are you doing, Ms. Lane?" he whispered.

He stared at her again before kissing her with such desire and hatred. He felt her destroying his insides.

He pushed her away…. panting for much needed breaths… she licked her lips to devour his taste… he did the same…

Clark then violently gripped her and pushed her over the sink. He lifted her dress and forced her legs apart. 

"Don't look in the mirror. Don't look back at me." he whispered in her ear. "I don't want to see you."

"Just fck me." she ordered.

He slowly entered her and began to pick up a rhythmatic pace. His thrusts were deliberate at first. They intensified with each one after. She left out soft moans when ever he mounted into, driving him all the more insane.

She arched herself into him telling him that she was satisfied. He drove into her hard, on last time, and began to move at a rapid speed. She tightened her walls around him sending him into inclusive rapture. His clenched his teeth, dug his nails into her sides, and his eyes in his head uncontrollably.

"Clark…" she moaned in elation.

She spun around and kissed him. He then lifted her, where she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Clark then began to drive into her frenziedly.

She loudly whimpered his name in approval when he nipped at her neck with his teeth. Tiny speckles of blood appeared where he bit her and he sucked at her neck hungrily.

"Is this what you wanted, Lois?" he muttered.

She screamed out "Yes!" when drove into her harder than the first. She began to scream out, obviously oblivious of people down stairs.

"Lois. You. have got. t stop. SCREAMING!" each word was said between thrusts.

He wanted to quiet down but didn't dare stop fcking her. To have Lois Lane screaming his name in such a manner. This was a dream. A dream he never even knew he had. He tried to muffle her cries by shoving her head into his shoulder. That didn't work. He then let one of his hands cup her thigh, and placed the other over her mouth.

"Lois." Thrust. "Shut." Harder. "Up!" Harder still…

She bit the his hand and he grabbed at her hair. She arched back causing Clark to hammer into her riotously. He gripped at her hips and she began to swerve her hips along with him.

"Clark!" she screamed loud enough for the world to hear!

He wrapped his arms around her and thrusts into her so hard, he thought the walls might plummet. She was screaming even more now. He didn't care. He didn't want to either. He just crashed into her sweet bliss.

He pulled her back from him and looked into her eyes.

"What are you doing, Kent?" she whimpered.

"I was asking myself that same thing." a voice said from behind them.

They both turn to where the voice was heard and saw Lana, Jason, and Chloe standing there horrified.

GASP!

Sweat Drenched. Breathing rapid. Head spinning. Body shaking.

Clark shot up in his bed as he was brought back to reality. He searched around him frantically. He was sitting on his bed, in his room, fully clothed, and soaking wet.

"Clark!" his mother yelled from downstairs. "Lana and Chloe are here to take you to dinner!"


	3. Three

Blue. Black. Or a combination of both?

Clark rummaged through his drawers to find the tie that would complete his outfit. Reds. Greens. Solids. Patterns. Anyone but the one he was looking for. He pulled his hand out of the drawer and stopped searching for moment.

"The next tie I pull out is the tie I'm going to wear."

He closed his eyes, and dug his hand deep into the drawer. After delving around a bit more, he stopped and pulled his hand out. He opened his eyes and stared at his chosen tie.

"Vomit tie?" he probed. "That resorts to no tie at all." He threw the tie back into the drawer.

The view around his room wasn't at all pleasing. A spectrum of ties thrown every which way, covering his whole room. He sighed, to tired to deal with this. He then super sped to retrieve the ties and put them in their respective place.

Clark didn't even want to think about sleeping. If he slept, he dreamt. If he dreamt, he dreamt about Lois. If he dreamt about Lois, he dreamt about having sex with Lois. And he didn't want that to happen to him again.

He'd began to do things around the house to keep himself from sleeping like cooking, cleaning, rewiring the televisions throughout the house, making lunch for his mom and dad for the next day, saving the world -- anything! to keep him awake. 

Martha tapped at his door and creaked it opened, just a second after he was closing the drawer. Clark smiled as she entered the room, and closed the door behind her.

"How goes the tie hunt?" she said, sweet smiled.

"It's been cancelled. I can't find one so I gave up." he shrugged.

Martha began to wander around his room.

Clark's stare queried her actions. "Mom, what are you look-"

She grabbed a tie that was hanging from his bed post and held it in front of him.

"Here we go." she smiled. "Perfect."

Clark smiled and took the tie from her.

"Thanks, Mom." he blushed.

Martha looked oddly at Clark, who looked as if longed to pass out. Weary eyes. Drowsiness. Constant yawning. It had been apparent that he'd lack a good night's rest for a while.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine." he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she concerned. "Maybe you should take a nap before everyone arrives."

Although he knew she was right he disagreed with her. He flashed a forced smile at her and widened his eyes a bit to keep her from questioning him.

"I'm fine, Mom." he lied. "Besides the party is about to start and the guests-"

A ring of the doorbell downstairs cut him off.

"Are about to arrive any minute." he continued. "I'll get that."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before making his way downstairs.

"Smallville, you don't look so good." she said. "Then again, I never really thought you looked that good to begin with." She shoved the cake box into his stomach, causing him to arch forward.

How'd he'd managed to fall asleep from the time he stopped talking to his mother, to the time he came down the stairs, he'll never know. There she was. Standing in his doorway. Holding a cake box. Cocky as all hell. He must have been dreaming.

"Are you going to let me in or do I have to choose option number two: pushing my way past you?"

Lois waited impatiently for him to respond but he didn't. He just stood there looking blankly at her as if couldn't comprehend what she was saying. She cocked her head to the side and sighed an edgy one.

"I guess that means I have to go with option number two." She snatched the box back from him, then brushed pass him.

Clark stood at the open door dazed. Why didn't she try to jump on him? Maybe he wasn't dreaming. If he was he was sure they would be having sex in the doorway by now. Lois was actually here. He closed to door and turned to where Lois and his mother where.

"Mrs. Kent, I'm sorry I couldn't get you the right cake." she apologized. "I literally drove to every bakery in town to find it for you. I brought festive pineapple upside down cake. I hope that's ok." she anticipated.

Martha smiled at Lois and stroked her arm. "Lois, that actually was very sweet." she assured her. "Pineapple upside down is actually one of my favorites."

Lois smiled and handed her the cake box. 

"Well, that's good because I'd like to change my answer to 'I picked it especially for you!'." she joked.

Martha laughed and placed the box onto the counter. "So, Lois what is this 'news' that was so big you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Over the phone?" Clark interrupted. "You two talk? Together? On the phone?"

Lois ignored him. "Well, Mrs. Kent, I decided to take up Journalism at Met U."

"Oh, that's so great!" Martha exclaimed. "And yes, Clark, we talk sometimes."

Clark's expression was a sarcastic but terrified 'Great!'

"Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?" he said, whilst pulling her into the living room.

"Clark, what's going on?"

"You invited, Lois?" he shouted, in a whisper.

"Yeah." she said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Clark's eyes widened naturally.

His tone was appalled. "A problem!" he said. "Mom -- it's LOIS! Of course I have a problem!"

Martha arched her brows. She looked at her son as if he was a crazed man.

"Mom, she can't be here now!" he pleaded. "You have to make her leave."

Martha began to speak but soon stopped when Lois came over to them.

"Mrs. Kent, I'm about to go get my bags from the car. Where do I put them?"

Clark's eyes flashed over to Lois. "Bags? Put them?"

To make matters even worse.

"Oh, I forgot to mention -- Lois is staying with us for the night, so you've got the couch." she smiled awkwardly. "You can put them in Clark's room."

Lois smiled at Clark then went to the car to retrieve her things. He flashed his eyes back scoldingly over to his mother. 

"What?" she said. "Oh Clark, it's not that bad!"

He forced a smile. "I think I need some alone time." He turned from her and began to walk upstairs.

"Clark, I seriously was going to tell you!" she, yelled up to him.

Thump. thump. thump. thump. thump.

Clark stomped back up the stairs, made his way to his room, ignoring his mother's comments, that begged for his forgiveness. When he got into his room, he slammed and locked the door. He began to pace around his room.

He stopped pacing and took a seat by the window.

To make matters even worse.

Lois walked into his room, carrying a gym bag, which she dropped in the middle of the room.

Clark turned to her and rose from where he was sitting. "Lois, what are you doing in here?" He was confused.

"The door was unlocked."

Clark walked over to the door. "How was my door unlocked if I locked it?"

She mischievously shrugged her shoulders and began to play with the buttons on her shirt.

Clark smirked. A sense of self confidence suddenly visible. "Lois, you may be spending the night in my room, but unless you are in fact sleeping, it's off limits." His statement being completed with an assuring "Got it?"

He opened the door and motioned for her to leave, then walked over by window.

Lois closed the door and walked over to him. Naturally, he turned to her. Momentary gazes being exchanged.

He caressed her cheek with his hand. She inched closer to him, stood on her toes, caressing the outline of her lips against his.

The tease from the shadow of her lips sent his heart afloat. Out of his head. Through the roof. And back again. He arrested her hips and pressed her to him.

"Don't kiss me back, ok?" he whispered, never breaking gaze.

He latched onto her bottom lip and meekly suckled at it, sending her clit to a frenetic throb. Lois gasped stridently as he sucked harder, passionately at her lip. Her knees started to weaken, she couldn't stand on her own. His arms adhered her, mouthing still devouring her lip, she clasped him with all dangling body parts.

A series of gasps, moans, and name calls where expressed as they collapsed onto his bed.

Hands tousled hair. Clothes where messed. Temptations where confessed. He wanted her so bad. so. damn. bad!

He rolled her atop of him. She sat up, broke their kiss, confused.

"Let's do it your way, this time."

Both's breathing grew harder as they locked for another avid kiss. She unzipped his pants and played with his erection. Pleasure pants escaped his mouth as he raked at the sheets.

No more playing games.

They unlocked when trembling lips went down to kiss his chests. Eyes still concentrated on the other's. She felt his insides tingling which made her laugh softy against his skin; making them tingle even more.

There was something different about this time. She was something different this time. Her scent.looks.actions.touch.kisses.

Soft kisses now…. softer…. softer…

He pulled her up to him and embraced her lips avidly.

She began to lift her shirt over head, and he quickly came to her help. On sight, he cupped her breasts and took one into his mouth. Moaning against, gnawed at nipples. The cold of his lips sent a reverberation throughout her spine.

"This isn't supposed to happen like this." he confessed, never letting her escape. "I'm not supposed to like this."

She looked into his eyes. "You mean to tell me Clark Kent is actually enjoying himself?" she teased. "That's a shocker."

Clark rolled her onto the bed at that, placing himself back on top.

"I guess that means the ball's back in your court?"

Clark kissed her. "No, but it does mean that I am enjoying myself."

Lois smiled and he kissed her again. He rapidly lifted her legs, and swiftly pulled her pants off causing her to gasp overwhelmingly. Clark smiled a vast one. She turned up her face, showing her disapproving nature.

"Sorry." he shrugged, still smiling.

Lois smiled back and her eyes suddenly brightened. 

"Ooh, you know what I just remembered?"

Clark looked skeptical at her expression. "What's that?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about." she said. "Don't play dumb with me."

"I have no idea what your talking about." A kiss to her cheek. A kiss to her ear. A kiss to her cheek…

Lois pulled his face to hers. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Smallville, you got your strip show last time. Now, I want mine."

Clark sighed and let his fore head collapse onto hers. He began to kiss her, making his way to her neck, hoping that it would get her mind off of it.

"Oh no, your not getting off that easy." She pulled him away from her. "Now get up there and show me some booty!"

"Booty?" Clark shook his head. "You can't pull off 'booty'."

She frowned. "Shut up and strip."

Clark stood up and walked over to his stereo. "Music?"

Lois shook her head. "Nope. The sound of you bitching and moaning is music to my ears."

Clark was sardonic. "How sweet." He walked away from the stereo back to his position in front of her.

"You know my parents will kill me if they knew we were doing this?" he tried to persuade her.

"Oh, how you constantly remind me." She knew what he was up to.

"They could walk in any second." he swayed further.

Lois shook her head, he couldn't persuade her. "Makes it all the more exciting doesn't it?"

Clark began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Wait a minute." Lois said. She grabbed a pillow and put it behind her, positioning herself more comfortably and folded her hands behind her head. She nodded for him to continue.

He did so. He slowly pulled one sleeve of his shirt off.

"Put some rhythm into, Smallville. Your putting on a show remember?"

He laughed and leaned forward. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He began to move his hips in a slow, circular motion, whilst removing the other sleeve of his shirt.

Lois covered her mouth, shielding her laughs.

"What? There's no music so it's harder to find my rhythm." he laughed.

She tried to stop her laughter. "I can very well see that." she nodded.

Clark flailed his shirt onto her and began to wind his hips slightly faster. Again, she covered her mouth.

"You know what?" she said. "Where's that video camera of yours?"

Hips spun slower. Eye brows raised. "Video camera?"

"Yeah. I wanna make a video of this moment."

Clark blushed. "Aw, so you can cherish if forever?"

"No, so I can sell it to some famous Hollywood producer."

He became slow, almost as if he wasn't dancing at all. "What?"

"Yeah, I shall call it 'White Kent Can't Strip'." she joked. "I'll send it to all the hottest producers in Kansas. It'll become a classic."

Clark stopped. "You know what? That's it!" he jumped onto her, and pinned her to the bed. "No, more strip tease for you."

A kiss to her neck here. A kiss to her neck there.

"Alright no more strip tease." she agreed. "But can we at least think about that video? We could make a bucket load of cash."

Clark gaped in her eyes. "Your kind of annoying, Lane."

"And your kind of cute, Kent." she smiled.Again he rolled her atop. "Ball's back in you court."

She smiled and quickly helped him remove his pants.

She smirked. "Smallville, I never took you for a freeballer before."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lois, do you want to keep the ball?'

She embraced his lips, and they both began to remove her panties. Completely naked now, she sat up and positioned herself for his entry. Silent whimpers escaped her mouth, she clawed into his chest.

Hands clasped her hips as he tried to force himself into her. She refused. He cringed.

He flipped her onto the bed. Ball being stolen from her court.

All else be damned. He couldn't take it anymore.

He brought one hand down to guide himself into her entrance. God, was she wet for him. Upon entry, he began to frantically thrusts into her, each one deeper - harder than the first. Her incoherent gasps danced around his neck, fingers clawing into his back. Her pants telling him want she wants. Her wall clenchings telling him her approval. Her callous gasps muffled, as she buried her mouth into the nape of his neck, kissing at his sweaty skin. Incoherent thrusts shared…. in unison now….

Yes, things were different now.

She wrapped her arms around him, desperately wanting him to fill her more. Clark abided, giving off more unfathomable fanatical thrusts. Again, she clenched, sending his mind on a whirl-wind, lips moaning. Hands clamped in his back, legs around his waist. Her strong muscles wrestled him onto the bed, setting her on top.

"Lois." His pants where that of a violent wind.

She smiled, breathing akin to his, and took his sweet wet luscious lips to her own. Simultaneous, sadistic, desperate kisses. She straddled him under her, and began to work up a slow grind. Intoxicating, teasing grinds. His eyes rolled far beyond him.

"I need you to ride me." He placed his hands to his sides, then back to her waist.

She acknowledged him with a sigh, and began to move in a carousel motion, quickening with every bounce. Up, down, rapidly, he arched himself into her with a thrust, matching one of her bounces. Her breasts bopped teasingly in front of him, and he sat up and took them into his mouth, sucking her salty skin.

"Clark" she let out a shrill gasp, legs and arms protecting him.

His panting grew hot, heavy, hopeless. "Ride me, Lois." He began to mound upward into her, casing her waist with his arms, fucking her. Pulling her waist into him, fucking him, she tossed her hair back. Stifle sobs, shouted at the top of her lungs. Quiet chants of his name to his ear, sending him over the edge.

He… she was on the brink of eruption.

'Faster, fuck her faster, harder before it's too late!' he told himself. They held each other tighter, closer as they worked up a grind like no other. Her hips churning at a punctual speed, 'riding' him senseless. He arching into her, fingers scraping her back.

Altogether now….. one….. two …..

Sweet surrender. Invigorating rapture. Gratifying release.

"Cllllaarrrrrrk….." She shuttered onto his lips, as they came in accord. He captured her lips with his own, and kissed her feebly, they collapsed backwards onto the pillows.

"Lois." kiss. "that." kiss. "was." kiss. "amazing." kissss.

Panting in overtime.

"I know." She whimpered. "It's never been like that?"

Clark shook his head soft but exhaustedly. "Oh, no. Hands down - best time ever."

He leaned his forehead against her own. There was a momentary lapse between them.

Lois was first to speak. "So, you really freeball?"

Clark rolled his eyes playfully. "I just fucked you senseless and you still have room to think?" he said. "Maybe I should try harder next time."

Lois smiled, breathing still hard, and took his face in for a kiss. She laid onto his chest, giving them both time to recover from this something that was above them. Another lapse was shared.

This time it was Clark who broke the silence. "It's not like I do it ALL the time." he confessed. "Just sometimes."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark?"

"Yes?" he looked down to her.

"Shut up."

He sighed a laugh. "Call me Smallville." Kiss.

Clark tuned over in his bed to wrap his arm around her.

Nothing. Noone. Nothing, noone?

His hands searched frantically over the bedside to locate her. "Lois?"

She wasn't there. He's fully clothed. Confusion, confusion, confusion.

He got up out of the bed, rubbing his eyes, making his way downstairs, where voices collided together. Laughing, conversing, joking was what he heard with superhearing. He reached the bottom of the stairs but stopped when he was greeted by…

"Smallville, outta my way." she ordered. "Potty break."

Clark stopped rubbing his eyes and smiled at her. "Lois? Where did you run off to?'

"What?" she was confused. "Smallville, I've been here all night. Christmas Party, remember?"

And then it happened…….

Clark took his hands and cupped her breasts.

Mouth's dropped. Voices gasped. Music stopped.

All eyes were on him. Lana and Chloe, shocked by his actions, shook their heads. Martha and Jonathan looked awkwardly around at the other guests.

"At ease, Kent!" Sergeant Lane said, walking over to them.

A traumatized Lois stood there, hands slightly flailing in the air. All she could manage to get out was a "Clar…… wha…. huh?"

"What the hell are you doing, Clark?" Lana spoke for her.

Clark, still smiling, searched around the room with his eyes. His smile soon started to fade when he realized that, unlike in his dreams, these people were not disappearing. He wasn't waking up, in his room, hot-bothered, in a pool of sweat. Then, his eyes caught glimpse where his hands were, on the breasts of a mortified Lois Lane. He 'accidentally' squeezed them to see if this was real, causing everyone to gasp harder. And oh, how real they felt. Oh, how real this felt.

"Uh, are ya gonna let them go?" Chloe finally said.

Clark quickly pulled his hands to his sides, standing at ease.

Lois, dazed, stood there, hands still in the air. "Sma….. ville…. boobs."

Clark searched around the room, once more, and quickly ran back up the stairs, almost unhesitant to use his super speeding.

Gossip circled around the room. 'What was thats?' after 'I thought he was a nice boys.' after 'What do they teach him heres?'

Martha began to walk up the stairs, a few moments after him, but Lois grabbed her shoulder.

"Mrs. Kent, let me." she said.

"Lois, I don't think tha-" she started.

"No disrespect Mrs. Kent, I think I should be the one to talk to him." she insisted.

Martha nodded her head. "Um, ok."


	4. Four

Clark's hands rubbed furiously enough to start a small fire. His eyes sank into the wooden as he anticipated, as well as dreaded, the arrival of a seemingly livid Lois Lane.  
Sighs were taken after every thought of what she might say to him.

What possessed him to do such a thing? How would he explain him self?

He'd never been more terrified of anything in his life.

Within five minutes of her arrival, he'd be buried six feet under, for sure.

Frustration had possessed him when words most suitable for explanations in such situations didn't come to him immediately.

Then it struck like a bolt of lightening.

He'd never experienced anything like this before. How could he explain himself? How could he tell her? She wouldn't understand and would feel violated in a manner worse than he.

He then started thinking that maybe it would be in his best interested to keep this to himself and file it away along with another 'deep, dark, secret'. His head shook when he realized that he had to tell her the truth.

Lies only lead to confusion.

He began to slap himself on the head and whispered soft curses at himself. Never had he used such words in his life.

With super hearing he listened in on her arrival. Following each of her footsteps, was a high pitched creaking of the stairs that rang throughout his ear drums.

Then his door suddenly swung open. He flashed up to it and his mouth nearly dropped open.

She stood at his doorway looking as if she was keeping her nervousness hidden behind a cool, casual eye.

Something he'd never seen in her before.

"Son of a bitch" was his last curse of himself.

Immediately, he shot up from where he sat. His lips started to babble faster than a salesman.

"L-l-lois."

He desperately longed to give her an explanation. All he could manage to think up was an apology.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't utter a word. Instead she walked, diffidently, into his room. Her hands folded in front of her like an obedient child.

She waltzed past him and sat on the bed; over toward the other side. Her back was turned away from him.

His eyes followed her the whole time. He grew wide and amazed. She's walked right past him without laying so much as a finger on him.

Maybe she wanted to hear an explanation beforehand.

She took in a deep breath then turned to meet him.

"So, are you gonna start talking or should I?"

His response was an uncontrolled head nod. His hands grasped at each other, working out a rapid stroke.

This was it. Finally she would know the shocking truth. Soon she would know what had taken over him so badly, to the point of which his doings marked were 'weird' and 'unlike him.'

"Lois-" he began. "Lois... Lois."

"Clark I think I know my name." she said.

She realized that he might have been more nervous that she thought. What explanation was he thinking up to have her choking him come time he finished?

Lois' head shook for him to continue and he acknowledged her with sigh.

He realized that it was now or never.

"Lois-" again, he begun. "These past few weeks have been very weird for me."

Briefly, he paused.

"And there is a reason as to why," He said. "Which also is the same reason that could explain the... grabbage of your breasts."

Cheeks of both sides rosed; on two accounts.

"Lois, um, I've been feeling very..." his hands waved for the words. "Erotically charged this past year and I don't know why."

There it lye, in front of them both. He didn't imagine that it would be this easy for him. And the rest ran out like water.

"I've been having these dreams. Sexual related dreams. About you."

He looked for her response but there wasn't one. He figured to continue on.

"I've been having sexual related dreams about you, Lois."

As his story went on, moments of intimacy shared between the two, in his dreams, were confessed. Every dream came pouring out of him.

All seventy two of them.

Everything had been given to her. From tempted stares to lust filled kisses. From scenarios to positions. He didn't even try to hold back.

Talk about confessions.

He'd being talking for what seemed like an hour before he stopped.

When he did, her mind felt as if it had just gotten off of a rollercoaster, ran back, and enjoyed a second ride.

"So, that's… that's what... that's why I did what I did."

His arms began swinging, causing his hands to clap together, slightly.

He stood there waiting for her to punch his lights out but she didn't. Instead she sat there; dazed, confused.

"That was… that was." She spoke, staggered.

"Vivid?" he finished.

She shot up. "Not to mention invasive, and totally inappropriate!"

Her feet started pacing around the room, frantically. She was almost unable to register the information given.

"First off, Smallville, sex – Lois – and dreams? Three words that should never come out of your mouth in the same sentence!"

Her voice was growing hostile. Clark felt like a rodent surround by felines. His hands reached to comfort her shoulders. She jerked back away from him.

"Hey, hey, hey! What ya doing!" Her finger pointed in his face.

Clark's hand flailed into the air as if a robber had just threatened him with a gun.

"Lois, I know what your thinking but-"

She then felt even more violated. "No, you don't know what I'm thinking. You weren't just told that you were being 'taken in a barn' and caught 'stripping'.

A pause fell. Clark's lip was bitten as he ponder his next comment.

"Well, actually I was the one who was stripping."

Her furious fist rose.

"But that doesn't matter now!" He defended himself, quickly.

Downward a crowd of people were gathered at the bottom of the stairs. All eavesdropping on the supposed 'Lane vs. Kent' showdown.

"I hear yelling!" Chloe said. "It's Lois."

"Ok, so she hasn't killed him, yet. She's still giving him an earful." Lana chimed in.

All inched closer when completely silence fell above them.

"Do you think she killed him, now?" Martha said.

Everyone ignored her and awaited the results. Martha seemed around and sucked her teeth.

"I'm going up there."

She sprinted up the stairs, towards the room, once filled with noise, which now fell silent. She was startled when she was meet by her soon who had obviously been kicked from his own room.

"Clark, is everything, ok?"

Her son sighed and shook his head, disagreeing.

"No, she's pissed."

"Well, why? What happened?"

He words sought out answers that could elucidate her son's outlandish actions. She knew she shouldn't pry but her maternal instincts kept pushing.

"Mom, I'd rather not discuss it."

Her head shook, lightly. "Okay, but if you do want to talk I'll be down stairs."

His eyes looked to her as if he'd never wish to speak of this moment. Her hand reached to stroke his cheek and she went back down stairs.

Everyone stood anticipating her news.

"So, what sis he say!" Someone shouted from way back.

"Is he dead?" Jonathan asked.

Her eyes shout to him and she raised her brow.

"Sorry" he apologized, awkwardly.

"She hasn't killed him and he doesn't wish to speak about it."

Disappointed oohs and awes spread throughout the house. This town was becoming fascinated with weirdness as well as drama.

Back above them, Clark had been banging against the door, pleading for her to open it.

"Lois, come on, open up!"

He thumped again. When she didn't respond he hit his head upon the door.

"Lois, you just don't know how sorry I am. Please, can you just listen to me?"

With he still leaning against the door, it suddenly swung open causing him the dash forward. She was standing under him in which his head fell into her breasts.

Gasps escaped them both.

Astounded he crept away from her. For what had just happened would be the icing that lined her cake of anger and frustration; topped with an embarrassed cherry.

"Lois… that was…. I didn't… you were-"

Her voice screamed a groan as the door was slammed in his face.

"So, I'll talk to you later, ok?" he screamed. "I'm sorry!"

He sighed another one then slouched. He slowly slid down to let his bottom meet with the floor.


	5. Five

She's counted her last sheep.

Her eyes watched as the two hundred as fifty-fifth one jumped over the imaginary fence her mind had created in front of her.

White, picket, with pointed edges atop.

She rolled over; arms drooping slightly off the bed, now facing the nightstand that sat beside her and began to ponder her sudden insomnia. She knew what was causing in but tried best to keep if out of her mind.

If she hadn't been thinking about it then why couldn't her mind be convinced otherwise? Why wasn't she able to sleep?

Her eyes focused on the clock that sat upon the nightstand. At two twenty five in the morning sleep should all that's on her mind.

Rolling back to contemplate into the ceiling, her eyes began to grow heavy.

Heavy from having too much to think over.

The situation with Clark mainly being brought to mind. She knew she couldn't avoid it but for now, she would try her best.

Swinging her feet to meet the floor, she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

More noiseless than a mouse, crept Lois down the stairs of the Kent home. She'd been rudely awakened by thoughts of what Clark had revealed to her just a few hours earlier.

That being affixed to her conscience had stricken her with the inability to sleep.

Grabbing a late night snack would most likely put her mind at ease. She'd gone through plenty of situations which caused her much tossing and turning.

When reaching the stairs bottom; she froze, from hearing sounds of crunching from the kitchen she was about to step into. She stood there for a moment, slightly frightened to continue.

Her eyes peeked past the wall and she saw nothing.

She exhaled noisily and continued on with her late night mission.

Her feet stopped in front of the fridge, and she inaudibly heaved it open.

"What are you doing?"

A voice startled from behind. She gasped then jumped around toward the direction where the sound was heard. She was surprised to see Clark. Sitting at a stool; feet comfortably positioned upward.

"Scare ya?" he said, almost mockingly. 

Her nosed flared up. "No, I had a minor encounter with turrets."

Her eyes rolled his way then she saw him bite into an apple and turned back toward the refrigerator. She was in search of the perfect piece of chow.

Bowls of food were moved from her view. Nothing she'd encountered, so far, was good enough. Her eyes lit when Oreos and a milk carton came to pass.

Her hands reached for both, and she shut the fridge door with her foot. She turned to place the items onto the counter and was met by Clark holding a glass to her face. He stood there, his body almost rubbing against her own.

His body only clothed by sweat pants. Not that she'd noticed; too much.

"Whoo!" she jumped. "Wha- what are you doing?"

She backed away, cautiously, and walked around him.

He laughed. "Don't you need a glass?"

She looked to the glass he held, then snatched it away from him. He laughed, silently, as she went to have a sit at a stool across from where he was sitting.

He positioned himself in a seat next to her, causing her stomach to tighten.

"Let me get that for you."

His hands reached for the milk carton and he opened it; pouring the white liquid into her glass.

Her brows raised some kind of suspicion. Clark had been trying to win her over, and this she knew. She couldn't believe he was trying to get her to forgive him so soon.

That wasn't going to happen.

"Clark, look, I know that you're trying to-"

She was interrupted by a passing of the glass of milk in her direction. Her hand reached for in and she placed in near the pack of cookies.

"Thanks."

Clark smiled and nodded his welcomes.

"But like I was saying, I know your trying to get me to forgive you but that's not going to happen, okay?"

He too understood but he was on a mission as well. Wake up in the middle of the night, wait for Lois to come downstairs, pamper her in away possible, get her forgiveness – by any means necessary.

His head bobbed. He crossed his hands onto the counter and looked her way.

"I understand that but can't we at least talk about it?" he pleaded. "I know it's hard but we can't just avoid it."

In him, she saw sincerity. He wanted to resolve this issue and he wasn't giving up until he came out victorious.

She breathed deeply. "Ok, what did you have in mind?"

He inched closer to her and sighed to speak. "Ok, well, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I don't know how many times that can be said but I am."

"I know you are." She assured him. "It's just that its kind of…"

"Weird?"

Lately it seemed as if everything he spoke were continuations of her own thoughts.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Listen, let's just forget about it ok? You just figure how you 're going to make this up to me."

Her indistinguishable hat was tipped forward. It was certain that he had year's worth of butt kissing to come. She reached over for her glass of milk and sipped at it.

Clark peered in her direction, laughing at the white lining that was left above her lip.

"What is so funny, Smallville?" she said. "I'm serious about that. You've already violated my boob area, why not kiss my butt?"

"No, Lois." He started. "You have…"

His hand motioned, fingers circling around his face, drawing an imaginary line above his lip.

"Here let me get it for you." He offered.

Grabbing a napkin from the counter, he moved in to the wipe the ridiculous looking silk mustache from her face. In one swift motion he slid the napkin across her top lip. Afterwards, he began to dap at it.

She didn't know why but the feel of his fingers, gently, running across her skin, set her insides to a shudder.

Her eyes leisurely closed. Clark noted this and pulled his hand away from her, gradually. His eyes beginning a bliss filled bonfire.

Upon reopening her eyes, their gazes met. They focus at the other, as their appetites abruptly craved for something else.

Hardly, he swallowed the saliva that clasped to his throat.

"Um… I think I got it."

The air of his whisper slapped her cheek; piercing her strait to the core. And he'd felt it as well. They stand there gazing at one another; minds joined with the same thought.

"Oh, well thanks."

Clark hungered for the delectable looking cherry that stood in front of him.

He'd be incorrect not to.

Again, he swallowed timidly as his lips prepared for their next action. He knew he would be taking a risk, but hey, what was the worst thing that would happen? She could either deny this moment or contribute to it.

It was all in her hands. 

Just then Clark violently embraced her. Heaves of pleasure released between them both; their heads spiraling, pining for amassed kisses.

This was so wrong it was right.

Clark's brawny arms seized her thighs. She threw hers around this neck. 

Their lips still clinched in that brutal manner, as he lifted her upon the counter. Against his, her lips moaned in protest shattering the once nervous shell that protected him.

Her heart cursed this sin.

Gasps pierced his ears as she released herself from this crime in the making. Her head c0cked backwards, her lungs begging for mercy as rapid inhales seized oxygen from the atmosphere above.

She jerked back into position. Her hands almost bruised the side of his face when her arm summarily swayed for her hand to meet with his cheek.

Clark's eyes began flaring with craze. That rude gesture provoked every sense within his body. She took a short recess; collecting the thoughts as well as air he'd stolen from her.

"Clark, what the hell are you doing?"

Fire burned within her eyes. Their blaze intensified, persuading him to desist.

Once again, he took advantage; using is teeth to capture her quaking lip. She resisted, forcing him from her. Droplets of blood painted her lip and Clark went too suckle at them.

A gallon of blood, unexpectedly, dashed to his penis.

Again, she shoved him away.

The quivering within her clit persuaded her psyche to persist. His lips trembled before her, begging to be arrested.

Her conscience must have gone on hiatus because at that moment she returned his gesture by pressing her lips onto his.

His lips laughed onto hers. She'd finally given in. He would obtain her forgiveness; by all means.

The heat of the moment possessed them both. Clark's lips kissed their way to her neck; reverberating whimpers of gratification all the way.

From the tip of her head, to the bottom of her feet ran a quiver. It felt as is her whole body had been experiencing a meltdown.

She was giving in to him and worst of all – she liked it.

Her fingers somehow managed to slide their way to the lining in his back. Her claws making a home for themselves within as he now began to suckle and knaw like a vulture at her skin.

He longed for her as well.

His hands moved to rip the opening of her top. She gasp, shaken by the authority of his strength.

To each part of his body, a mind of their own.

Thoughts of what could happen in moments to come had captured them both. There was no turning back, now. This was going to happen.

Her moans shouted approval. His lips digging carnivorously into her flesh as each tickled his ear.

Panting from both sides amplified.

"Clark, just do it."

Her words teased at the nape of his neck, dancing throughout his earlobes.

Shivers cast her spine, when his frosty hands ran to sneak into her pajama bottoms.

Her body arched forward at the suffering of his fingers scampering around the tresses that shield her maturity.

His heart, skeptical, but his mind, convinced.

After weeks of delusions owning his every contemplation, he was finally going to get what he truly yearned after.

To fck Lois Lane into a slight coma.

Never had he'd desired anything more than thee above; he had to uncover if reality would surpass his dreams.

Moments were spent fooling lips that hid from him. His fingers massaged them, tenderly, until he received a response from her that satisfied him.

He'd begun to ridicule her. And with having her in such an empowering position, why not?

"Lois." he whispered against her ear. "Do you want this? Do you really want this?"

Fingers mocked her; waiting her final plea.

"Lois, answer me."

She was hesitant.  
Stuck in this arrangement, rendered her moistened; from her ripeness to the rear of her neck.

Had he incarcerated her to a point of no release?

A whine shrieked from a polish onto her clit sparred dimensions. Her fingers dove toward his; demanding that he move forward. Inside her.

He refused. "Say it, Lois. Say that you want this."

She snarled. Her eyes butchering him, severely.

"I want it, Clark."

His lips stirred closer to hers; inches away they draped. "You want what?"

She increased her panting, drastically. Eyes rolled of frustration; her mind made it official. Clark Kent was a tease.

Her lips were dampened before easing to his earlobe. "I want you. I want you to fck me, Clark."

His fingers ran to survive inside her. They budged inward, outward, sideward; he advancing with every shift.

Clutching his neck with her arms, her moans stifling, as they squealed onto his neck. Pleasurable, unyielding pain, while his powerfully built fingers working a goldmine inside, she suffered.

Her eyes darting backwards, intellect losing itself; vision, mind both lost.

"Clarkkkk…" 

Gentle murmurs penetrated his senses. C0ck, bouncing under them, petitioning to be apart. Her hands moved down to trash him pajamas onto the floor. His top, conveniently, already departed.

With one hand still within her, the other ran to rip her bottoms off as well.

He slipping himself indoors, once done.

Unhurriedly he taunted her. Moving at snail like velocity, instructing her thighs all the while.

Her hips twirled to position him copiously into her. His arms threw her upward, off of him, when she did so.  
His lips imprisoned her own; seductive consuming each one, individually.

A gasp when he back from he, stranding her lips into thin air. They reached forward to find home but couldn't place them.

They were no where to be found.

Once again, her lips kissed forward, searching for his.

Again, she felt nothing.

Autonomously, her eyes unlocked. They gazing upward, confusing by the ceiling above.

She hadn't been in the kitchen. She hadn't been preparing herselfbto be fcked.

What she had been was lying on Clark Kent's bed, hand grouping into her jeans, fingering herself.

Her eyes peered toward the clock, which read '2:25' AM. She hadn't set foot from the room. She must have fallen asleep immediately after conversation with Clark.

She almost gasped when she realized.

It had all been a dream.

And so he had the upper hand.


End file.
